


Forgetting You

by sleepygaynerd



Series: Bird Boy and Trashmouth: The Chronicles [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, I can’t write anything long to save my life, M/M, it wasn’t supposed to be fluff but I’m a coward so, kinda angsty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygaynerd/pseuds/sleepygaynerd
Summary: Richie Tozier and Stanley Uris have been through a lot, and even forgetting it is something they’re not ready for.





	Forgetting You

Pennywise had been in Derry almost two years ago, spring had finally started and Stan and Richie found themselves together, holding onto each other both to fight off the cold and the fear that they always felt when they were alone. They told themselves that It wouldn’t be back for a long time, that they’d be safe. They didn’t believe themselves, no matter how many times Ben promised them that It was gone for now.  
They had taken to sleeping in the same bed a lot. After everything that happened, it was the only way they could both feel safe, whether in silence or with some of Richie’s music playing in the background, they were sure they’d be safe through the night. They’d been laying in silence for a while, none of them quite ready to sleep and face their nightmares, but Stan was the one to break the silence, unlike usual  
“I’m starting to forget everything that happened, through that whole summer, not just the fight. It’s- I can’t remember our friends anymore, either.” He was quiet, as if he was afraid that if Richie heard it’d all be real.  
“Yeah, me too. Sometimes I can convince myself it was all some crazy dream- maybe that I made it up, but it’s still scary as hell,” Richie spoke quickly, the words coming out before he could really figure out what he was trying to say. “I mean, really, I barely even remember Bev anymore. I know she was there, I know things she did but I dunno.” Stan nodded slowly, closing his eyes a moment.  
“I don’t want to forget you, though. You’re important, I feel like forgetting you would leave some sort of a hole.” Richie snorted, propping himself up in his elbows to get a better look at Stan’s face, made difficult by his lack of glasses.  
“C’mon Stan, you don’t really think I’m that forgettable do you? I mean really, I’m way to cool for any of you assholes to forget about!” He grinned, doing his best to be reassuring. “Besides, I’m not gonna forget you any time soon, it’d be rude if you didn’t do the same for me.” Stan looked at Richie and smiled up at him, rolling his eyes.  
“You know I was trying to be sappy right? Come on Trashmouth, you scared to have a vulnerable moment?” Richie shook his head and let himself fall back onto the bed.  
“Nah, I was totally being vulnerable and mushy, you just missed it.”  
“Whatever, lets go to bed, I’m finally feeling kinda tired.”  
With that, they went to sleep. After a while they did move apart and forget, and they didn’t know what they were missing, but they longed for it nonetheless. One day, they each got a phone call. Richie went to Derry, and not to long after, he remembered, but Stan wasn’t there anymore. He hoped that he could remember, even though his old friend was in no situation to remember anything. That might be for the better, he thought.


End file.
